Warrior twinking guide
Warriors are on the lower end of characters picked as twinks but if geared and specced properly can top the damage and kill counts as well as be the hardest target to take down. Picking a Race All races, excluding Blood Elves, can be warrior. So lets take a look at what they offer to the Warrior Class. Alliance Humans: *Increases Expertise by 3 when using a Sword or Mace, effectively reducing the chance that your opponent (of equal level/skill) will dodge or parry your attacks by 1.25%. *Perception: Allows you to detect nearby stealthed targets easier, which can be a great advantage to avoid ambushes. *Every Man for Himself: Removes all movement impairing effects and all effects which cause loss of control of your character. One of the best racials, since you don't need a pvp trinket. Dwarves: *Highest base strength and stamina of Alliance races. Although irrelevant at later levels, it tends to help when twinking. *Stoneform: Purges poison and bleed effect and grants immunity from them for 8 seconds and increases armor by 10% during that time. Night Elves: *Shadowmeld: Grants stealth that lasts until their character moves, attacks, or takes damage. Advantage when camping and ambushing. Also good when you want to hide from someone. *Elusiveness: Improved stealth, and shadowmeld. *Quickness: 2% chance to dodge a melee or ranged attack. Gnomes: *Escape Artist: Allows you to keep up with slowing classes that would otherwise kite you to death. Draenei: *Gift of the Naaru: Heal over time. At level 19 heals for around 320. *Heroic Presence: Increases chance to hit by 1% to all party members. Horde Orcs: *Increases Expertise by 5 when using a One- or Two-Handed Axe, effectively reducing the chance that your opponent (of equal level/skill) will dodge or parry your attacks by 1.25%. *Blood Fury: Racial that increases attack power by 78 for 15 seconds. 2 minute cooldown. Forsaken: *Will of the Forsaken: Makes the character immune to fear, sleep, and charm effects for 5 seconds. Before Patch 2.2, it was 20 seconds. *Cannibalize: Eat nearby corpses to regain hit points. The amount healed was increased to offset the Will of the Forsaken nerf. Tauren: *War Stomp: Stuns surrounding targets for two seconds. *5% added to max health. Since it is based on max health, it is better the more stamina gear you equip. Troll: *Berserking: Activate to increase attack speed for 10 seconds. For warriors, it costs 5 Rage to use. *Regeneration: Increase health regeneration rate by 10%, allowing your warrior to have less down time when eating/bandaging. Level 19 Twink Gear Since level 19 is the most popular twinking level, here is a list of gear perferable to twinks of that level. With any twink, its best to start gearing as soon as possible to ensure that you have all you need prior to reaching 19. Head: * (BoE); Engineering schematic (Trainer); You need to have 150 in engineering to wear this item. * (BoP); Bonus quest Reward from Fishing Contest on Sundays in Stranglethorn Vale. Neck: * (BoP) PvP Honor System reward. * (BoP) PvP Honor System reward. * (BoE); Jewelcrafting schematic (Trainer); or can be bought from the auction house. Shoulder: * (BoP); Dropped by Lady Anacondra in the Wailing Caverns. * (BoP); Quest reward from In Nightmares. * (BtA); Sold by and in Wintergrasp. Cost: Back: * (BoP); Dropped by Skum in the Wailing Caverns. * (BoE); World Drop * (BoP) ; This item is sold by Provisioner Vredigar. * (BoP); Dropped by Miner Johnson in Deadmines. * (BoE); Dropped by Eroded Anubisath Warbringer or Qiraji Officer or Qiraji Officer Zod in The Barrens. * (BoP); Dropped by Taragaman the Hungerer in Ragefire Chasm. * (BoE); Dropped by Lupos in Duskwood. Chest: * (BoP); Dropped by Edwin VanCleef in Deadmines. * (BoP); Dropped by Lord Pythas in Wailing Caverns. * (BoE) * (BoE) * (BoP) Quest reward from . Wrist: * (BoP); Dropped by Jergosh the Invoker in Ragefire Chasm. * (BoP); Quest reward from Researching the Corruption. * (BoP); Quest reward from . * (BoE) Hands: * (BoE) * (BoE) Waist: * (BoP); Dropped by Lord Cobrahn in Wailing Caverns. * (BoE) * (BoE) * (BoE) * (BoE) Legs: * (BoE) * (BoE) * (BoE) * (BoP) Feet: * (BoP); (Enchant with +12 Stamina or Boar's Speed) * (BoE) * (BoP) Dropped by Lord Serpentis in the Wailing Caverns. * (BoE) Fingers: * (BoP) PvP Honor System reward. * (BoP) PvP Honor System reward. * (BoP) PvP Honor System reward. * (BoP) PvP Honor System reward. * (BoE) * (BoE) * (BoP) Trinkets: * (BoP) PvP Honor System reward. * (BoP) PvP Honor System reward. * (BoP) * Main Hand*: * (BoE) * (BoE) * (BoP) * (BoP) PvP Honor System reward. * (BoP) PvP Honor System reward. * (BoP) (This is the most stamina you can get from a weapon 5 at lv 19, so it's good for a tank) Shield*: * (BoP) * (BoE) * (BoP) Two-Hand Weapon*: * (BoP) * (BoP) * (BoE) * (BoE) * (BoP) * (BoP) * Drops off Kreug Oathbreaker. It appears to be terrible but has hidden stats. Ranged: * (BoE) * (BoE) * (BoP) * (BoP) PvP Honor System reward. * (BoP) PvP Honor System reward. Level 29 Twink Gear The 20-29 bracket is also a well favoured bracket for twinking, unlike the 10-19 bracket which limits players to Warsong Gulch, Arathi Basin is available to play. Again with any twink, its best to start gearing as soon as possible to ensure that you have all you need prior to reaching 29. Head: * (BoE) * (BoP) * (BoE) Chest: * (BoP) / (BoP) *'' = It is suggested to keep a main hand, a shield, and a two-handed weapon for multipurpose use when twinking your warrior. Enchantments Head: * +100 Health *Arcanum of Protection +12 Dodge *Arcanum of Rapidity 10 haste rating Back: *Enchant Cloak - Lesser Agility +3 Agility *Enchant Cloak - Dodge +12 Dodge Rating Chest: *Enchant Chest - Major Health +100 Health *Enchant Chest - Greater Stats +4 All Hands: *Enchant Gloves - Greater Strength +7 Strength *Enchant Gloves - Strength +5 Strength *Enchant Gloves - Superior Agility +15 Agility *Enchant Gloves - Minor Haste +10 haste rating Wrists: *Enchant Bracer - Superior Stamina +9 Stamina *Enchant Bracer - Greater Stamina +7 Stamina *Enchant Bracer - Superior Strength +7 Strength Legs: *Nethercleft Leg Armor +40 Stamina, +12 Agility *Clefthide Leg Armor +30 Stamina, +10 Agility Feet: *Enchant Boots - Minor Speed +8% speed increase *Enchant Boots - Greater Stamina +7 Stamina Main Hand: *Enchant Weapon - Crusader 75-125 Heal and +100 Strength (15 sec) *Enchant Weapon - Fiery Weapon 40 Fire damage *Enchant Weapon - Lifestealing Up to 40 shadow damage and 40 hp gain Shield: *Enchant Shield - Greater Stamina +7 Stamina *Enchant Shield - Stamina +5 Stamina *Felsteel Shield Spike +26-38 Block damage Two-Hand: *Enchant Weapon - Crusader 75-125 Heal and +100 Strength (15 sec) *Enchant Weapon - Strength +15 Strength *Enchant 2H Weapon - Agility +25 Agility *Enchant Weapon - Fiery Weapon 40 Fire damage *Iron Counterweight +20 haste rating. Haste scales with level, so haste enchants at low level can be really powerful. Glyphs See all warrior glyphs. Major Glyphs * Your Hamstring ability has a 10% chance to immobilize the target for 5 sec. Minor Glyphs * Inceases the range of your Charge ability by 5 yards. Talents Damage Build: *Cruelty: 5/5 *Improved Heroic Strike: 3/3 *Improved Rend: 2/3 Classic twink warrior build. Combine with decent two-hand weapon to really cause some damage. Defense Build: *Anticipation: 5/5 *Deflection: 5/5 Combine with high stamina,shield, and Enchant Boots - Minor Speed. Decent for flag running and taking a few more hits. All-Round Build: *Deflection: 5/5 *Improved Charge: 1/2 *Cruelty: 4/5 Improved Charge gives you 12 rage instead of 9 when you charge, enabling you to hamstring opponents with a speed buff during the one second stun. Immensely valuable. Tactics Here's a valuable tip. Alot of warriors out there like using Heroic Strike for the extra damage. Instead I spam hamstring, mocking blow and rend. The extra dodge-overpowers, crusader procs and weapon procs create much more dps than using herioc strike. How to kill guides (will be updating with all classes) '''Hunters:' *If they are sending their pet to attack you and you aren't near a wall then you will die. So don't start running. Charge into them. *Hamstring *Rend *Demoralizing Shout and Thunder Clap if pet is attacking you. *Heroic Strike and reapply Hamstring when it runs out. Line of sight is possibly the most valuable tool when fighting a hunter. Learn how to use it, and only the best hunters will trouble you. Rogues: Use a sword and shield and rogues are easy to beat at 19. Most twinked rogues have stacked agi, and the decent ones will have upwards of 60% dodge. *When you think there's a rogue around (arena) use blood rage, run around and spam tab. If you are Human, combine it with Perception. If you're lucky you'll get near enough to the stealthed rogue to see him, then hamstring him, breaking him out of stealth before he can ambush or garotte you. (If the rogue isn't using 15 agility enchants then you can wait in defensive stance and try and disarm him at the start of the fight, instead.) *You must have Demoralizing Shout and Thunder Clap up at all times. You will last a lot longer. *Keep rend up, incase they somehow get away from you. By the time they're able to resteatlth you should be able to charge them. *Spam hamstrings, Overpower every five seconds. * Also, try to hamstring, and move around them A LOT. A l33t twink friend of mine dueled, and I found out that when i jumped around him, while we both tried to fight each other , you have a better chance of winning... When we did 1vs1 no moving around I got him to 30% health than lost. When we jumped around I would win by a lot, or match would be close.. Note: If you happen to have a spare pair of fishing boots, get put on them for fighting rogues. Surefooted gives you 10 hit rating, which is about 4.3% extra chance to hit. Misc. Category:Guides